midnightrisesfandomcom-20200214-history
GoikyClan
GoikyClan is one of the three clans and is the main clan in Midnight Rises. It includes all the characters in Battle for B.F.D.I. (except for Evil Leafy) List of Cats: Leader: Four- A large blue tom with a tail in the shape of a four. Deputy: X- A small yellow tom with his tail shaped of a X. Medicine Cat: Donut- A light, sandy large tom. Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits) 8-Ball- A black tom with a white mark with an eight on top on his head. Balloony: A aqua tom. Apprentice, Rocky (A small gray tom with a big smile on his face). Barf Bag: A light brown she-cat with dark green eyes. Basketball: A orange she-cat with black fur that makes her look like a basketball. Bell: A brown she cat with wings. Black Hole: A black tom that can suck up anything. Blocky: A red tom who has his tail in a block-like pattern. Apprentice, Grassy (A green tom with long fur). Bomby: A black tom who has a tip of tan fur on his tail. Apprentice, Naily (A small, silver she-cat). Book: A she-cat with fur half green and half blue and the same colored eyes but on opposite sides. Bottle: A transparent she-cat. Bracelety: A bright turquoise she-cat who is obsessed of Ice Cube. Bubble: A light blue she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Fanny (A small, dark blue she-cat with gray ears.) Cake: A brown tom who has a tuft of white fur and red fur on his head. Apprentice, Loser (An ivory tom.) Clock: A navy blue tom. Cloudy: A white tom that has wings to let him fly. Coiny: A copper tom with brown eyes. David: A white tom. Dora: A white she-cat with brown fur on top of her head. Eggy: A she-cat with yellow spots on her pelt. Eraser: A dark pink tom. Firey: A bright orange tom with hair popping out of his fur. Flower: A pink she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Ruby (A red she-cat with shimmering paws.) Foldy: A teal she-cat whose tail is shaped like a pentagon. Fries: A red tom with a tuft of yellow fur on his head. Apprentice, Puffball (A pink she-cat that has wings and can change color when she speaks.) Gaty: A small gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Golf Ball: A small gray she-cat who is intelligent. Ice Cube: A transparent blue she-cat. Leafy: An energetic green she-cat and has a evil twin sister. Liy: A gray-blue she-cat. Lollipop: A tall, purple she cat with white fur on her tip of her tail. Marker: A purple tom who is obsessed with dirt. Match: A sandy she-cat with red ears. Needle: A tall, thin, silver she-cat. Nickel: A small, dark gray tom (Half-Clan.) Pen: A white tom with blue ears. Pencil: A orange she-cat with grey eyes and pink ears. Pie: A small, light brown she-cat with very dark blue streaks of fur on her ears. Pillow: A fluffy, white she-cat. Pin: A red she-cat with silver ears. Remote: A black she-cat with red eyes and gray ears. Robot Flower: The same as Flower, but in a robotic form. Roboty: A red tom with a robotic look. Saw: A silver she-cat with brown ears. Snowball: A big, white tom. Apprentice, Lightning (A bright yellow tom with wings). Spongy: A huge tom with dark yellow spots on his fur. Apprentice, Firey Jr:(A smaller form of Firey.) Stapy: A red-pinkish tom with silver eyes and has paralyzed back legs. Taco: A light brown she-cat with green and red fur on her head and gray eyes. Teardrop: A light blue she-cat with dark blue eyes and born without the ability to speak. Tennis Ball: A light yellow-green tom with two white streaks of fur down his body. Tree: A brown tom with green fur on the top of his head and has green eyes. TV: A gray tom with the face of a tv screen. Woody: A very light brown tom with a scratch in one of his ears. Yellow Face: A big yellow tom.